


steve VII

by captainstarspangled



Series: when team members make peter cry [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Scared Peter Parker, Swimming, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: Peter is supposed to learn how to swim.But to a boy who never  even touched open water, it's a very scary experience once Pops decides to teach him.





	steve VII

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy guys so sorry I wanted to update more but I'm on vacay in beautifu Norway and it's kinda hard to write because I'm never rly at the hotel. 
> 
> Okay bye have fun.

When Peter was four and a half years old, and started to be just perfectly settled in into living with his new dad Tony and the man's boyfriend Steve, the pair decided to go on vacation together.

Tony's parents had bought a mansion on the Bahamas very early in the 1980s and the billionaire's employees had been keeping it clean and rented out since their death in 1991.

But after twelve years of denying the place existed to which Howard and Maria were headed before Christmas that fateful year, Tony decided to visit it with his beloved ones.

 

Little Peter was ecstatic to go; having lived in an orphanage up until seven months back, he'd never flown in a plane, or gone on vacation, or even swam. He had literally never even been in open water, be it a pool or the sea.

Steve, being the protective and organized parent he was, had bought floaties as well as a few supplies to learn how to swim.

The two and a half hour flight down to the Bahamas was... certainly something. Peter was really excited to be flying, but from time to time, he started crying again because his ears hurt, and because his stomach felt weird up there.

Nonetheless, he was still majorly cheery and giggly once they touched down at the airport and taxied to the General Aviation Center, where they were handed their car for the next two weeks.

Peter sat in his children's seat in the back of the car and stared at the palm trees and beaches they were driving by, slightly scared at the big waves he saw.

 

Steve decided not to waste any time in teaching Peter how to swim, and so the next morning after breakfast, while Tony was on a phone call with Pepper, he told the boy to put on his swimming trunks while he himself started to inflate the bright orange floaties.

Peter was down at the pool after a while, and Steve first off put sunscreen all over his body, then had him wait for a bit before it had been absorbed into the skin and finally put the floaties on the kid.

There was a stairwell that led into the pool, luckily not a ladder. Steve lowered himself into the water, going down to the fifth step so his belly button was barely covered in water. Then, he turned around and smiled at Peter.

The boy looked absolutely adorable with his little baby blue trunks and the floaties on his arm. "Come on in Peter, the water is warm," Steve smiled and splashed the water around a little.

Peter looked at Steve, biting his lips and obviously overthinking this situation. He nevertheless stood on the first step, his calves now covered in water. He looked up at the blond man unsurely again, but Steve just gave him another encouraging look.

And so Peter took another step, now his trunks were getting wet too and he was only a few inches away from Steve. Peter was scared out of his mind, but he didn't want Steve to notice because he thought his dad's boyfriend was pretty cool.

He took another step, the water now up to his belly button. Peter's eyes filled with tears but he looked back up at Steve, who noticed but didn't say a word. Peter was trying to be brave, and saying something now would only hold the kid back.

He held the four-year-old by his armpits once he was completely lowered into the water and pulled him with him into the depth of the pool, ever so glossy eyes staring at him.

"You okay?" Steve asked and Peter lyingly nodded. The kid was visibly shaking and the blond man had no idea what would be the right thing to do. "Okay uhm. I'll let you go and take a few steps back and you'll try to swim towards me?"

Peter nodded. "O- Okay," he croaked out. 

Steve did just what he'd said he would. He took a few steps back and watched as Peter helplessly stayed at the spot he'd left him, arms held up by the floaties. "Okay," he said, as he was approximately three feet away. "Use your arms and legs to swim towards me."

Peter seemed glued to the spot, eyes wide and scared and his face crumpled as he began to cry. 

Steve rushed forward and took the kid into his arms. 

"Hey guys, how's it going," Tony asked when he walked outside. He was quick to grab a towel when he heard Peter's soft crying, and met Steve at the edge of the pool, who handed the kid up to him. 

Peter was lifted into his father's strong arms after he'd been wrapped in the towel, and he just about cried his heart out into the man's shoulder, hands firmly holding on to his biceps and legs wrapped around his torso. "Hey, baby boy," Tony said as he paced up and down the length of the pool, rocking Peter gently while Steve watched from the water. "It's okay, you don't have to learn how to swim right now," he assured, thinking that maybe Peter just wasn't really there yet. 

"Scary," Peter sighed softly. 

"Yeah I know it's scary Pete. I promise I'll be with you the next time." Maybe, just maybe Peter had to build a bit more trust with Steve before the man could teach him such a valuable lesson. 

"Okay," the kid sniffled and Tony smiled as he lay down in a broad sunchair between his boyfriend's legs, back against Steve's stomach and Peter still held tightly against his chest. 

And they just waited like that until Peter would be ready to try again. 

In Steve and Tony's opinion, it could just stay like this forever. 


End file.
